Shugo Chara Buono! SongFics
by IchigoAmu
Summary: Bunch of Buono! songs made into Shugo Chara songfics that link into each other and this idea wont work but who cares?  So far: Independent Girl, Urahara, Rottara Rottara, Kataomoi, Kokoro No Tamago, My Boy, Nakimushi Shounen, Minna Daisuki
1. Kokoro No Tamago : The Heart's Egg

**Sasha: YAY! Back with another Fanfic. This one really sucks...**

**Amu: Huh, you say that NOW**

**Sasha: What?**

**Amu: What your FACE? *laughs hysterically* **

**Sasha: Huh, that doesn't even make any... oh, I give up.**

**Amu: Yeah, that's right bitch.**

**Sasha: ANYWAY... I'm taking suggestions from my non-existent readers. What Buono! song should I do next?**

**Amu: You should do... FUCK YOU!**

**Sasha: ... that's a Lily Allen song you idiot.**

**Amu: Oh, you did not just go there and call me names bitch!**

**Sasha: I take it you were out late with Ikuto?**

**Amu: Oh yeah you'd like that, wouldn't you? Amuto fan-service...**

**Sasha: Ok, she's drunk.**

**Amu: DAMN RIGHT I AM!**

**Rima: WHY DOES EVERYONE FORGET ABOUT ME?**

**Sasha: *Drops bag of Hagrid's rock cakes on their heads*. FINALLY! They Die.**

* * *

_**KOKORO NO TAMAGO**_

_Hop Step Jump  
Drew Draw Drawn  
Chip Syrup Whipped cream  
There are many things,_

The pink egg, the blue egg and the green egg.  
They're who I wanna be, right?

_Hop Step Jump,  
Drew Draw Drawn,  
Chip Syrup Whipped Cream,  
That I wanna be,_

Honest and athletic,  
Cool, independent and arty,  
Caring and domestically skilled…  
Is that really what I want to be?

_They call me calm, cool strong to the extraordinary;  
Everybody says I'm popular,  
But the truth that's not the real me;  
I'm just an ordinary girl_

They call me the "Cool n' Spicy" student of Seiyo Elementary.  
They say I'm popular, and that I have a boyfriend from France.  
I'm not like that.  
I'm just a normal girl.

_I wish I could just get rid  
Of all this pressure and be myself,  
But they'd all say,  
It's out of character,  
Help me to unlock my heart!_

I want to be myself, my **true** self.  
But I can't. They wouldn't accept me.  
I wish I could show how I feel…

_Just be who you wanna be inside;  
Your guardian characters are with you  
Just do it the way you wanna do it;  
It'll be OK, really!_

A couple of days ago I wished for help to find my true self, and I woke up to find three eggs in my bed.  
They hatched into my guardian characters, or who I want to be,  
Since then I've gradually been showing how I really feel.  
Strangely, I feel like everything will be alright.

_Just be who you want to be inside;  
Having only one style would be boring,  
Do it the way you wanna do it;  
You can do anything_

Yes, I'm definitely becoming myself.  
I've also realised how boring my "Cool n' Spicy" character is…

Miki Ran and Su have shown me I can do anything!

_Sometimes, everyone wishes,  
That they could be a different version of themselves,  
So I wanna grow and help this new me,  
And I course I'll be down sometimes,_

The Guardians, Hotori Tadase-kun, Fujisaki Nadeshiko-chan, Yuiki Yaya-chan and Souma Kukai-kun all have Guardian Characters too. They only have one, while I have three… I wonder why?

They gave birth to theirs after that wished to become different from how they were, or to get better at something.

Kiseki, Tadase-kun's Guardian Character shows Tadase-kun's dream; to become king of the world.

He has such a princely figure… *sigh* he wouldn't like me…

_Everybody is supposed to have an egg  
Hidden deep inside their hearts,  
Don't let them mark you as good or bad  
Lock onto the negative heart_

According to a book T-tadase… Tadase-kun lent me everyone has and egg inside their hearts.

Sometimes, when a child doubts themself and gives up on their dreams the Hearts Egg turns into an "X-Egg".  
These X-Eggs can cause lots of trouble, but I can Character Change with Miki, Ran or Su to use "Negative heart, LOCK ON!" and make them pure again.

_Just live life the way you wanna live it;  
You don't need to worry,  
It's okay to take a break sometimes,  
Don't try too hard!_

No one else can Character Change. I'm the only one.  
The Guardians have titles: Tadase-kun, King's Chair, Nadeshiko-chan, Queen's Chair, Kukai, Jack's Chair, Yaya, Ace's Chair and me, Amu Hinamori, Joker's Chair.

_Just live life the way you wanna live it;  
The adults don't understand,  
Follow the path that you believe in,  
Who cares if you make a mistake?_

We all got guardian characters because we wanted help.  
They guide us onto the path that we believe in.  
Apparently adults don't have guardian characters.  
That's why The Guardians are all kids.

_Just be who you wanna be inside,  
Having only one style would be boring,  
Do it the way that you wanna do it,  
You can do anything!_

Anyway, what I've been trying to say is that the Guardian Characters are who we want to be, and they exist to help us reach our dreams.

_I know that  
Hop Step Jump,  
Drew Draw Drawn,  
Chip Syrup Whipped Cream,  
There are many things,_

I still can't choose one thing I want to be…

_Hop Step Jump,  
Drew Draw Drawn,  
Chip Syrup Whipped Cream,  
That I wanna be_

But for now, I guess, I want to be myself

* * *

**Sasha: Oh, crap I just realised that when I finish and put the chapters in the right order, the things at the start and end will be all messed up-**

**Amu: *SCREAMS* I'M AWAKE! SORRY NAKAIDO-SENSEI!**

**Sasha: -.- anyway, people reading this as the first chapter of the mix of oneshots, THESE BITS ARE MESSED UP! SORRY! **

**Amu: YEAH YOU BETTER BE!**

**Sasha: *backs into corner* oh em gee, I'm soo scared, it's gonna kill me...**

**Amu: DAMN STRAIGHT BITCH! *uses patronus charm***

**Sasha: Why are you using a charm from Harry Potter on me?**

**Amu: Why did you knock me out with Hagrid's cakes?**

**Hagrid: Why did you not eat my cakes?**

**Sasha: Why are you here?**

**Hagrid: Because. And why did young Amu there use a patrous charm on a human? It wont work, yeh silly girl.**

**Sasha: *Sigh***


	2. Honto No Jibun : My True Self

**Sasha: Hi guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I was away and banned and stuff! This was a pain in the ass to write. The first two lines took me 3 frikking hours!**

**Amu: Really, it took so long cos she was so LAME ASS LAZY!**

**Ikuto: shh... shh...**

**Sasha: not true. Much. ok, maybe a little. But it was hard! And I really was banned and stuff... anyway it's here now.**

**Ikuto: we made you cry.**

**Sasha: YES YOU DAMN WELL DID IT WAS SAD LAST CHAPTER OF FIRST SHUGO CHARA MANGA SERIES! I don;t wanna read the next season cos it's got Amu and Tadase and timetravel... speaking of time travel, I just finished reading chapter 13 of Negima! Yes, it is a shounen manga, but who cares? Asuna is frikking AWESOME! I mean, she like, kicks but! and Nagi, Negi's dad is soooo hott!**

**Ikuto: hotter than me?**

**Sasha: no... but getting close. He's not a cat guy though, so he's not as good. Then there's Kotaru the inu-kun. He acts like a cross between Yoru and Takuto and yes I know they're both cats but who cares? .**** Honours, Ikuto & Amu kudasai.**

**Amu&Ikuto: Sasha doesn't own Shugo Chara, PeachPit, Negima or Buono!, but she does own this version of the english lyrics. Please ask before using for anything!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

_As long as I live, even if I'm covered in rocks,__  
__I'll yell in a loud voice that I'll do my best! Do my best! (Do my best!)__  
__There's no stopping my life,__  
__so I'll sing a never-ending song__  
_

As long as I live… No, even longer. That's how long I'll do my best.  
I won't let Easter stop me or my life.

_I'll push forward on my own path__  
__It doesn't matter if I have a random character__  
__Even if you're a loser, I love you, My darling__  
_

I'm going to keep trying. It doesn't matter if my characters are random.  
Even if I feel like a loser sometimes, I believe in myself and my guardian characters.

_My true self, you idiot!__  
__Say what you want to say__  
__I'll force it out; I'm getting closer to my dream__  
__My true self, you bastard!__  
__Come out, don't hide, Oh yeah Right now__  
_

But I wish I could say what I want to say… whenever I'm about to it becomes so hard…  
Still, I'm going to force it out. I'll definitely reach my dreams!  
My true self… you** idiot! **It's ok! You don't need to hide anymore.

_I'm a weakling, and I have so many bad days__  
__So that's how I understand your feelings (I understand)__  
__I try to put on airs and I get sucked in, but__  
__I'll do my best without giving up__  
_

They still call me the "Cool n' Spicy Hinamori Amu-sempai". I'm really not like that. I'm weak…  
So that's how I can understand other people's feelings, though I try to hide it with my outside character…

_Sometimes it pours and sometimes it's clear__  
__Don't worry about the little things__  
__I want to give you a kiss for the big tomorrow__  
_

Well… I 'spose sometimes it rains and sometimes it's clear, so we shouldn't worry about the little things. The big tomorrow is coming up, we have to be ready for it!

_My true self, you idiot!__  
__Do what you want to do__  
__It'll fly out; I'll jump over to my dream__  
__My true self, you bastard!__  
__It's alright, don't be afraid Oh yeah Right now_

My true self... just do what you wanna do you idiot!  
Don't hide your true character! It'll fly out! I'll reach my dream!  
You bastard… don't be scared! It's ok!

_From nothing, something will begin__  
__You want to hold them, don't you? You want to reach them, your dreams?__  
_

Everything starts from nothing. Even the strong and famous people!  
They all have dreams!

_My true self, you idiot!__  
__Say what you want to say__  
__I'll force it out; I'm getting closer to my dream__  
__My true self, you bastard!__  
__Come out, don't hide Oh yeah Right now__  
_

My true self, I'm sure I'll meet you one day!  
I'll make a promise; I'm going to reach my dreams.

* * *

**Sasha: SO yeah. This goes after Kokoro No Tamago and is the 2nd chapter in Buono! Shugo Chara songfics. oH! THANKS SO MUCH TO ALCHEMISTLOVER14 WHO SUBSCRIBED AND BMA925 WHO'S COMMENTED ON ALMOST EVERY CHAPTER!ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR WHAT I SHOULD DO NEXT?**

**JA NE!**


	3. Urahara : Opposite

**Hey IchigoAmu here...**

**Gonna keep my name secret until my 2nd fanfic.**

**Now you can just call me IchigoAmu, ReiHinoRocks or SailorMoonFan100.**

**Amu: Damn it you baka! They can find out your name just by googling those names! *Whisper* You might also want to google Sasha Julia... *whisper***

**IchigoAmu: WHAT THE HELL! ANyway.. this is my first ever fanfic... Inspired by Buono's Urahara.**

**Plz R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**AMU's POV**

_You don't notice anything, but...  
__You don't care about anything, but..._

You don't notice how I feel about you. You just go on, same as always. It seems like you don't care about anything.

_If you like someone that is not me,  
__Then I don't want to know anything about your real feelings._

Please, if you are in love with someone who's not me… I don't want to know.  
Don't tell me. I'll just be hurt.

_Even so, I want to meet you and I'm suffocating,  
__I yearn so much for you that it suffocates me._

Even though you don't care, I still want to see you.  
Every time I look at you I lose my breath.  
I want to be with you so much…  
That feeling makes me lose my breath too.

_Even so, I want to meet you and I can't say it,  
__It's so painful that I can't say it._

I want to see you, yes. But I can't say it.  
It'll hurt too much if you don't feel the same.

_It is all right for you to stay as indecisive as always.  
__If possible, stay as indecisive as always._

Its okay for you to not notice how I feel.  
If possible, don't notice, ever. Then our days together won't end.

**IKUTO's POV**

_I want to kiss you like a sweet fruit,  
__I want us to melt together like a red sweet._

Amu. I want to kiss you as sweetly as the strawberry I named you.  
I want us to melt together. So we will never be apart.

_Precious, locked away photographs, a secret amulet,  
__All of you, I want it for myself,_

Those memories, so precious, locked away in my mind. The lock and key that brought us together.

_Even so, I want to meet you and I want to cry,  
__I want to cry and yet I pretend to be tough._

Those memories make me want to see you every day. When I do see you, I want to cry. You're so perfect. Too perfect for me.  
But I put on a brave face. You can't see me cry.

_Even so, I want to meet you and I love you,  
__I love you and yet I want to run away._

I need to meet you. I love you. I love you so much.  
Love is painful. So I want to run away.

_Our friendship doesn't seem to exist,  
__It seems anything more than our friendship won't exist_

Even though our friendship doesn't seem to be there, I can feel it.  
But it also feels like we'll never be anything more than friends.

**Both POV**

_Even so, I want to meet you and I'm suffocating,  
__I yearn so much for you that it suffocates me._

Even if the pain comes, I want to meet you.  
When we're together the world seems better.  
But it still hurts, knowing that even though I yearn for you, I'll never have you.  
I feel like I'm drowning.

_Even so, I want to meet you and I can't say it,_

_it is so painful that I can't say it._

I'll ignore the feeling of drowning, just to see you again.  
I can't say I want to. You'll just reject me. It's too painful.

_Even so, I want to meet you and I want to cry,  
__I want to cry and yet I pretend to be tough._

No. Forget the pain.  
I need you.  
I might want to cry, because I know it'll never last. I want to cry, but I laugh it off.  
Have fun while I can.

_Even so, I want to meet you and I love you,  
__I love you and yet I want to run away._

But even though I want to meet you I run away.  
Love… I'm not ready to love again.

_It is all right for you to stay as indecisive as always.  
__If possible, stay as indecisive as always._

It's okay for you to not know how I feel.  
Please, never find out.

* * *

**IchigoAmu/Sasha Julia/ReiHinoRocks/SailorMoonFan100: Well, there's my crappy attempt at a Shugo Chara fanfic.**

**Amu: You're fishing for compliments...**

**IchigoAmu: ... You do realise I'm calling you what Ikuto calls you with my name?**

**Amu: ICHIGOAMU DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, IKUTO, ME OR MY NAME!**


	4. My Boy

**Sasha: SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I was on holidays in a remote place near the beach.**

**Amu: can you shut up i have a headache**

**Sasha: I almost died because I had nothing to do apart from write fanfics. And that means I was stuck with those NUTTERs**

**Amu: I HAVE A FRIKKING HEADACHE BECAUSE YOU SHOVED A BUNCH OF ROCK CAKES ON MY HEAD**

**Sasha: riightt... so it wasn't because you drank too much with Ikuto?**

**Amu: *blushes* uh... uh... i d-didn't. I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS THAT GUY! AND FOR ALL I KNOW HITLER PROBABLY HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!**

**Sasha: *creepy glare* Mary had a little lamb**

**Amu: W-what?**

**Sasha: *creepy voice* it was an android.**

**Amu: HUH?**

**Sasha: *evil voice* it kiilllleed people**

**Ikuto: okay Sasha you've scared her enough.**

**Sasha: but... you said to...**

**Amu: HE SAID TO FRIKKING WHAT? I HAVE A HANGOVER!**

**Ikuto: *wince* why are you shouting?**

**Amu: WHY DONT YOU HAVE A HANGOVER?**

**Ikuto: shh shh Amu, Ikuto will sing and make it all better.**

**Amu: -.-**

**Ikuto: MaarrrrYYYY hAd A LiiIItttLLeee LLaammmBBBBBBB...**

**Amu: NOO WHY THAT SONG!**

**Sasha: AHHH MY EARS! YOU'D THINK BEING THE BROTHER OF UTAU HE COULD SING!**

**Ikuto: :(**

**Sasha: ANYYWAYZ this is a fanfic about Ick-a-toe being depressed and A-moo loving him. How do you think we should pronounce Ikuto's name? EEK!-A-toe or Ick-a-toe? **

* * *

_Yeah, it might have been wrong of me not to listen to your worries...  
__So I guess it's okay if you can't tell me about everything,  
__With that dark look on your face go ahead and shout out dark things,  
__You shouldn't have to live with all these heavy feelings inside,  
__Ride On!_

Ok, I admit, it was wrong of me to ignore your worries about Easter.  
When I did that, I suppose I made it okay for you not to tell me about what you were going to do.  
Just before you left, you hurt Tadase, you hurt me.  
The only reason you'd do that is to protect us. Ikuto, you don't need to protect us. We need to protect you.

_I know about how you can't say  
__"That's not right it's like this" even if you wanted  
__Surely the time will come when things will change,  
__Don't wait! That time is now!_

I know you can't go up to Easter and say "What you're doing is wrong. Stop."  
I also know you tried it before. Less people get hurt when you don't resist.  
The time that you're enslaved by Easter will finish.  
We're going to make it finish sooner.

_Don't you wanna have someone say well done to you for once in your life?  
__If you let yourself feel today's breeze, it's really nice right!  
__You can even change the feeling of being at someone's mercy  
__Into something that you like, and it's so nice!_

Ikuto, you're always the one who protects everyone, but you keep a distance.  
No one ever gets a chance to thank you, or say well done.  
Do you miss it?  
I know you do. Don't miss out on other things, like today's breeze; it's really nice if you feel it!  
You could even change the feeling of being bound by Easter's chains into something not bad.  
Maybe even having to protect everyone mightn't be so painful!

_What would you think if everything  
__Was right here for you? MY BOY!_

What would you think if you didn't have to go looking for everything, if it was right here, all for you?

_You hear, spread and have rumours spread about you,  
__It's bad for you to live such a worry-filled youth,  
__But is whether you're popular or not really the issue?  
__Do you want people to say that you're really self-obsessed?  
__Come On!_

The rumours are that you're a thieving cat of misfortune. You help spread them yourself so you're even further away from everyone.  
You do that because you constantly worry about people getting hurt. You shouldn't do that.  
But... the reason you're sad isn't the rumours. Is it because you can't do more to help us?

_Self-obsessed people have their own type of loneliness,  
__Surely that's not on your path?  
__Someone who wants to hold hands is waiting somewhere,  
__Look! They're there!_

It's almost like your own special kind of loneliness…  
Surely that's not what you want?  
The people who love you are near. One of them, she loves you very much.  
Just look around, she's always there holding your hand.

_Isn't it enough to have someone say well done to you for all your life?  
__Today's breeze only blows today!  
__Because it's a digital world, people are careless and  
__They lose sight of their true selves,_

Do you think it'd be enough if you had one person congratulating you for your whole life?  
Take hold of you future, before it's too late, before you lose sight of your true self.

_What would you do if everything  
__Was right here for you? MY BOY!_

Would you still run if everything was here for you? Would you stay?

_Don't you wanna have someone say well done to you for once in your life?  
__If you let yourself feel today's breeze, it's really nice right!  
__You can even change the feeling of being at someone's mercy  
__Into something that you like, and it's so nice!_

You've never had someone congratulate you… then it's time you did.  
Come feel the breeze with me Ikuto!  
I know you don't like the thought that if you make one wrong move someone will be punished, but you can make it not feel so bad.

_What would you think if everything  
__Was right here for you? MY BOY!_

Everything's here for you, Ikuto. You don't need to run anymore.

* * *

**Sasha: that is done.**

**Amu: now she will go and heal her mind by watching Shugo Chara.**

**Ikuto: Ja na.**

**Sasha: OH NO YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT I HATE YOU WHEN YOU SAID THAT THE FIRST TIME IT MADE ME CRY! And i'm reading the manga not watching the anime btw**

**Ikuto&Amu&Sasha: CYA NEXT TIME!**


	5. Kataomoi : One Sided Love

**Sasha: I am very bored. very very very VERY bored. very ****very****very****very****very****very****very VERY VER-**

******Amu: THEY GET THE PICTURE!**

******Sasha: ohh... you wan't me to write a story where you die? Because I can do that. I can make you life a misery**

******Amu: uhhuh... but I have Ikuto. *shoves shirtless Ikuto in Sasha's face***

******Sasha: *drools* soo hot... soo shirtless... soo se- wait, not in this story. ha owned.**

******Amu: *EVIL GLARE***

******Sasha: how did you get him so you could just move him around like that?**

******Amu: drugs. DON'T USE THEM KIDS! ICK-A-TOE IS A VERRY BAD BOY**

******Sasha: but I thought you gave them to him?**

******Ikuto: lalala lalala loollliiipooopppppsss! chhheeezzlelees... ohhh a pretty girl!**

******Amu&Sasha: me? thanks!**

******Ikuto: no not you idiots! HER! *points at Tadase***

******Tadase: mee? thanks Ikuto-kun!**

******Amu: KAWAII!  
Sasha: uhh... i'm really confused... **

* * *

**AMU'S POV**

_At first I didn't _feel_ anything for you  
__I just really smiled  
__But then I noticed my eyes were always following you  
__It's kind of annoying_

The first time I met you I didn't feel anything.  
Well, sure I felt a little angry, but that was because you were trying to steal Miki and Suu.  
But after a while I noticed that I was always looking for you, like I needed you.  
I thought I loved Tadase, not you.

_A hero in a white shirt with hair messy from sleeping  
__Your loving eyes are sparkling so bright  
__I can't stop these delusions_

The day I gave you my dad's shirt to wear… a hero, my hero, in a white shirt.  
With your hair messed up and your eyes bright, as always. How I long to run my fingers through your hair…  
God... I try to stop thinking about you, but I can't.

_Looking at the winter constellations alone  
__Tying a string of sighs  
__No matter how many times I call your name __It doesn't reach you, One-Sided Love  
__It's always painful_

When I look at the night sky I sigh. This was our time.  
No matter how much I call your name, you don't hear me.  
I'm a victim of one sided love. It's so painful…

_I am not saying anything to my friends because  
__It will probably surprise everyone  
__On the way back home, walking forward casually for instance  
__Is considerably painful isn't it?_

I can't say anything to Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Utau or Tadase.  
Everyone would be surprised, or angry.  
When I walk with them, trying to be casual, it hurts.  
You're not here with us.

_If we were to be alone I'm sure we wouldn't even have anything to talk about  
__Just looking is hard, I am steadily becoming greedy  
__My heart is on the verge of bursting, I can't stop it_

If I'm ever alone with you again I know I won't be able to talk about anything.  
Just looking at you is hard; I'm sure I won't be able to look away.  
My poor heart can't take any more of this.

_My face that looks like it's about to cry in the group picture  
__Our place is too far away  
__No matter how many times I look back  
__It doesn't reach you, One-Sided Love  
__Forever_

Every photo I'm in after you left looks strained.  
You're so far away…  
I'm always looking back, trying to remember how it was then.  
My feelings never reach you. Forever.

_A hero in a white shirt with hair messy from sleeping  
__Your loving eyes are sparkling so bright  
__I can't stop these delusions_

That one moment that keeps playing over in my head…  
You in a white shirt with your hair messed up from sleeping.  
I imagine that instead of being found by my mum you continue to live in my house, until, finally, you look at me with love in your eyes.  
Why can't I stop thinking about you?

_Looking at the winter constellations alone  
__Tying a string of sighs  
__No matter how many times I call your name  
__It doesn't reach you, One-Sided Love  
__I want it to reach you someday_

Looking at the starry sky I sigh.  
I've called your name for hours and I know you won't reply.  
It's painful, one sided love.  
But still, I will go through it all if my feelings will reach you one day.

* * *

**Sasha: weellll Ick_A_Toe is still high, Tadase is blushing and Amu is looking at Tadase**

**and i am bored**

**JA NE UNTILL NEXXT TIMMME MINNA!**

**btw i can't speak Japanese very well**


	6. Rottara Rottara : Lotta Love Lotta Love

**Sasha: BONJOUR! Comment ca va?**

**Amu: She will only speak in French today.**

**Sasha: Oui. Je suis une aubergine. Il est assez ennuyeux. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce chapitre est très boiteux. Il m'a pris une éternité!**

**Amu: Yes. I am an eggplant. It is quite boring. Anyway, this chapter is very lame. It took me AGES!**

**Sasha: Merci. C'est mercredi le six Octobre. Oui.**

**Amu: Thank you. Today is Wednesday the sixth of Octob- Hang on, why am I doing this, I can't speak French!**

**Pepe: Yaya say to come here. Why you sad?**

**Sasha: Sasha is bored. That's why.**

**Amu: ... yes she just chara changed with Pepe...**

**Sasha: KAA SASHA WANT ICE-CREAM! I HATE YOU AMU!**

**-lightning-**

**Sasha: AMU I LOVE YOU PLEASE PROTECT ME!**

**Amu: *sigh* Sasha doesn't own Shugo CHara or Buono!**

* * *

**AMU's POV**

_(For real? Eh~!)  
__Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love,  
__Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love,  
__If we were to become adults today,  
__I bet we'd lose sight of everything except what's right in front of us,  
__(Lotta love, Lotta love,)_

If we became adults today or tomorrow, we'd lose our Charas… our Guardian Characters that are always there for us…

_So now I'm wondering, we've put so much effort into looking  
__So what is it that we've been looking for?  
__(Lotta love, Lotta love,)_

We're all so busy looking for the Embryo, but what is it, really?

Is there truly a magical egg that grants your wishes?

_Somebody once said;  
__"We're born to be happy,  
__And keep living on to make other people happy too"_

You know how somebody said that; "We're born to be happy and live out our lives to make others happy too"?  
I guess that's kind of what we're doing by protecting people's hearts and dreams.

_How much love  
__Do I have to hold in?  
__How much love  
__Do I have to hold in?  
__Before we can tell each other about how we feel?_

The Guardians spend so much time searching for X eggs that we don't get a chance to tell everyone how important they are to us.

_With my chest  
__This full of love,  
__With my chest  
__This full of love,  
__I hugged you really tightly,  
__And in that time we were so happy!_

I'm so full of love I'm exploding! This world is so beautiful!  
But someone's missing, someone who I used to hug tight. Someone who I was happy with.

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love, (Why?)  
__Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love,_

Why do I miss him? Whenever I think of him, why do I feel happy and sad at the same time?

_I can't see it by myself,  
__But together it's really plain,  
__There are so many things I still don't know,  
__(Lotta love, Lotta love,)_

As soon as you go away, I start feeling less and less and less like myself. And I can't see why.  
When I'm with you I know why. But when I'm alone I don't accept it. No, I can't accept it.  
There are so many things I still don't know…

_If we join hands, just how would it feel?  
__Please stay by my side forever, don't disappear,  
__(Lotta love, Lotta love,)_

I wonder, if you held my hand when I needed help, how different would things be?  
Please, stay with me forever, I need you.  
Don't disappear again.

_Just like a dandelion,  
__That flies away with the wind when you blow it,  
__And the shooting stars in the sky,  
__That disappear so quickly!_

You're just like a dandelion that is blown away by the wind, or a shooting star that never stops moving.  
I want to catch this fallen star, and hold it close to my heart.

_How many days, how many dreams,  
__How many days, how many dreams,  
__Did we run past then while hurrying to get somewhere?_

We ran through so many days back then. So many days and so many dreams.  
But for what? Was it to get somewhere, or was it just for the sake of running?

_On the days with all of those dreams,  
__On the days with all of those dreams,  
__Even though I hugged you tightly, and prayed for the best,  
__We still ended up losing our happiness,_

Those days we ran past, with those dreams…  
Even though I held you tight and prayed for it to never end, we lost it.  
We lost our happiness.

_Someone once said;  
__"We're born to be happy,  
__And keep living on to make other people happy too"_

I don't know how this went from the Guardians to you.  
I guess you make me happy.

_How much love  
__Do I have to hold in?  
__How much love  
__Do I have to hold in?  
__Before we can tell each other about how we really feel?_

How much of what I feel will I have to hold in until I see you again?  
How much of what I feel for you will change?

_With my chest  
__This full of love,  
__With my chest  
__This full of love,  
__I hugged you really tightly,  
__And at that time we were so happy!_

I still remember when you where still here, and when I was totally, crazily, _unbelievably _happy.  
I still remember you hugging me tight.

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love, (Why?)  
__Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love,  
__Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love, (For real?)  
__Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love,_

I don't know why, but I think…  
I really think…

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love,  
__Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love,  
__Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love,  
__Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love,_

I think I…

_Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love,  
__Lotta love, Lotta love, Lotta love,_

I think I love you, Ikuto.

_Phew!_

* * *

**Sasha: AND I LOVE YOU TO IKUTO!**

**Amu: NO GET AWAY FROM HIM!**

**Sasha: so you finally confess! MWAHAHAHA *laughs hysterically* **

**Amu: uhuh...**

**Sasha: I'm thinking of making this story one of the last ones...**

**Pepe: YAYA-CHII SAID TO**

**Amu: Anyway, what were you saying?**

**Sasha: Oh just about making this one of the last stories!**

**Pepe: YAYA-CHI SA-**

**Amu: yeah,yeah i totally agree.**

**Sasha: See you next time!**

**Pepe: BUT BUT!**

**Amu&Sasha: R&R **


	7. Nakimushi Shounen : CryBaby Boy

**Sasha: yes this is a failed attempt at a fanfic of sorta kinda a little what happened in Shugo Chara! Encore! one. Unfortunately, I failed as this is nothing like what actually happens, but I thought this song was just written for Utau and Kukai.**

**Amu: yeah whatever**

**Sasha: BE MORE DAMN SYMPATHETIC! I SPENT THE WHOLE DAMN DAY WITH A MIGRANE AND PUKING MY GUTS OUT, AND WHEN I UPDATE YOU DON'T CARE!**

**Amu: yeah whatever**

**Sasha: uhh... no reaction?**

**Amu: yeah whatever**

**Sasha: I think it broke...**

**Amu: yeah whatever**

**Sasha: I HAVE SHIRTLESS IKUTO PICS ON MY COMPUTERR!**

**Amu: yeah whatever**

**Sasha: okay, yup she's dead.**

**Utau: This story is okay I guess.**

**Kukai: ohh come on! I think it's great!**

**Sasha: *Drools over Kukai***

**Utau: GET AWAY BITCH!**

**Sasha: but **

**Amu: I'M AWAKE! I SWEAR I'M NOT BEDLAM!**

**Sasha: ...**

**Kukai: what's bedlam?**

**Sasha: mad. Her saying that is proof she is. Kukai, do the honors please.**

**Kukai: Yup, sure. Sasha doesn't own Shugo Chara! Encore, Shugo Chara, Shugo Chara Doki, Shugo Chara Party, Peach Pit, Buono!, HelloProject! or me and Utau.**

**Sasha: -.- no comment.**

* * *

**Utau's POV**

_Don't look down, lift your chin up,  
I'll sing a song just for you,  
Cry-baby boy, it's pouring, all right,  
Let's clear out of this place_

Hey, don't look so sorry for yourself, put your chin up.  
I'll sing a special song just for you.  
You're such a cry-baby, but it's alright.  
C'mon, let's clear out of here.

_In pictures you're always fooling around  
And it's kind of funny  
Even if you were sad  
I never actually saw you look blue_

Kukai, in all the pictures you're in, you're always fooling around.  
Even if you were feeling sad, I've never actually saw you show it.

_The scenery from the dirty bus window is getting father and smaller_

What happened last year is getting father and smaller, like the scenery in a dirty bus window.

_Don't turn around, face forward,  
You can go anywhere,  
Youth is bitter and crazy, all night,  
Let's clear away all this sadness,_

Please, don't look back, look forward. What happened with Easter is over.  
I can go anywhere.  
My childhood was bitter and crazy, and seemed to last forever…  
But it's over. Let's clear away all this sadness.

_I think I want to be strong like the weeds  
Growing on the side of the road,  
I was a little sad that  
You think the me from a year ago is  
Something totally ancient,_

I don't want to be weak like my mother was. I want to be strong, like Ikuto.  
Even though I'm trying to be strong, I can't help but feel a little sad when you talk as if the me of last year is something ancient. I've changed, yes. But I'm still me.

_If the days are passing by at the speed of sound,  
Then I guess I'll have to live at the speed of light,_

If this happiness is flying past at the speed of sound, then I suppose I'll just have to live at a faster speed.  
Let's say… the speed of light?

_Don't look down, lift your chin up,  
I'll sing a song just for you,  
Cry-baby boy, it's pouring, all right,  
Let's clear out of this place,_

Don't look so down Kukai!  
I'll sing a song!  
Pfft, maybe I should write one about you being a cry-baby…  
I'm kidding! It's alright!  
Let's clear out of here.

_I'll leave the memory of this sunset today,  
On top of this roof, right here and now,_

I'm going to leave the memory of this beautiful day with you right here and now, so whenever we come back here, we can see it.

_Don't turn around, face forward,  
You can go anywhere,  
Youth is bitter and crazy, all night,  
Let's clear away all this sadness,_

Don't turn around! It's as if the famous Kukai Souma is running away from a challenge!  
Always remember that you can go anywhere, and I'll always be with you.  
Ok, so what happened last year was totally crazy, right?  
So we can clear away all the sadness it caused?

_Don't look down, put your chin up,  
I'll sing a song just for you,  
Cry-baby boy, it's pouring, all right,  
Let's clear out of this place,  
Let's clear away all this sadness, clear it away,_

Why are you avoiding my eyes? Huh, you're such a kid.  
I can't help it if you're one!  
You're still a kid because… because you've never loved anyone for can't know what it's like to really lo-

**(Sasha: This is where he kisses her… sorry I do all these stories in thought POV and no real speaking type stuff… really I couldn't be bothered changing this story)**

KUKAI!  
Hmm… I guess I can't call you a kid anymore…  
Anyway you totally hit my tooth when you kissed me.  
It was your first? Too bad.  
Wanna go get some ramen?

* * *

**Sasha: *pukes* gah i feel bad**

**Amu: SERVES YOU RIGHT BITCH**

**Sasha: And the president kissed my laptop**

**Amu/Kukai/Utau/Miki/Ran/Su/Dia/Ikuto/Nakaido/Tadase/Yukairi/Kairi/Tadase'sUncleGuy/ThatBitchRikka/Yoru/Rimahiko/Yaya/Saya/Il/El/Temari/Rhythm/Daichi/Pepe/Kusukusu /Musashi/Lulu/Nana/Hotaru/Hikaru/Tsumugu/Midori/Ami/Kazuomi/Nobuko/StalkerSeiichiroSuzuki/anyone else I may have missed: WTF?**

**Sasha: *faints***

**Ikuto: oh crap *catches her***

**Sasha: *wakes up/see's Ikuto/fake faints* *whispers* hehe**

**Ikuto: Oh no, I'll need to do CPR!**

**Sasha: *Yells* YES YES YES!**

**Ikuto: Fail.**

**Amu: MAJOR fail.**

**Sasha: Dammit... **


	8. Minna Daisuki : I Love Everyone

**Sasha: I HATE FANFICTION THEY WONT LET ME PUT / OR MY AWESOME SQUIGGLE THING (~) IN THE TITLE, SO I HAVE TO USE :.**

**Amu: :/**

**Sasha: SHUDDUP!**

**Amu: ...**

**Sasha: AND I HAVE TO UPDATE THIS AT SCHOOL BECAUSE MY MUM HAS TURNED OFF THE INTERNET FOR AGES AND MY DAD'S AWAY!**

**Amu: ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ...**

**Sasha: WAKE UP YOU BITCH!**

**Ikuto: Now, don't call my Ichigo a bitch.**

**Amu: *twitch***

**Sasha: *winks* SHE'S SUCH AN ASSHOLE!**

**Ikuto: *winks back* Nah, come on. She doesn't like it, do you, Amu-koi?**

**Amu: *Double twitch***

**Sasha: Hmmm... it's not working... Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: *glomps Amu* ohh she's like a little hot pack...**

**Amu: OOHHH OK OKOK GET OFF YA PERV!**

**Sasha: ... YAY MAKE AMU AGRO DAY WAS A SUCCESS!**

**Amu: I refuse to participate in this story.**

**Sasha: too bad. Ick_A_Toe, do the honours.**

**Ikuto: Sasha doesn't own Shugo Chara, Buono or Peach Pit.**

**Sasha: If I did, Ikuto would have married Amu and every episode would be a lime. Not a lemon, cos then it'd be hentai.**

**Amu: mmm... hentai with Ikuto...**

**Sasha: -.-**

* * *

_When I open up my photo book, I see all the different sides of me  
__Laughing! Or playing it cool, and it's funny!_

When I look back into my photo book see all my different characters, and it's a little funny, because there are pictures of me at the start, being the "Cool n' Spicy" Hinamori Amu-san, then there are ones of my character changes with Miki Ran and Suu!

_I don't wanna say "That's not me," because it's too much fun!  
__For Real? I mean, thank you_

When I see them, I feel like saying "That's not me", but I don't because it's so fun!  
Seriously though, I should say thank you.

_Even if I lose my way,  
__My hearts egg, hidden inside,  
__Will be okay,  
__Come back to me!_

Even if I get lost, my hearts eggs will be alright. Miki Ran and Suu will always be with me. They've helped me find who I am.

_Hey whenever I'm with you,  
__HOP STEP JUMP!_

Hmm… Tadase said he likes Amulet Heart…

_Because you're right here with me,  
__DREW DRAW DRAWN!_

And I blush whenever he's around…

_Someday when we're together,  
__CHIP SYRUP WHIP!_

When we're together I feel really conscious of how I look…  
But sometimes, when I'm with someone else…

_One more time, help me unlock my heart!_

I feel like I'm being truer to myself  
Just one more time, I wish I knew who I was.

_I love everyone here, all of you,  
__I wanna be next to you, okay~? Love you!_

I guess that'll come, in time. For now, I want to be here with everyone.  
I love my friends.

_This morning, I might be late, it's talking over lunch,  
__What's that?  
__An unlucky fortune!_

Ack! I'm late, and we're meant to be meeting up for lunch.  
Saeki Nobuko is on… No! Today's unlucky!

_It's strange, we fight and then we magically make up,  
__For the first time in a while I apologized,_

Heh, I'm late, again. Rima's going to be angry… Oh well.  
It's time to apologise, I guess.

_Soon these eggs that know  
__Everything about me,  
__Will protect me!_

Miki Ran and Suu know **everything **about me. Even how I fell about Tadase, and… that guy...

_I can jump into the sky,  
__HOP STEP JUMP!_

Because of Ran I can reach the sky!

_Like Picasso,  
__DREW DRAW DRAWN!_

Because of Miki I can take people to other places!

_Leave all the snacks to me,  
__CHIP SYRUP WHIP!_

And because of Suu I can make peoples troubles melt away, like butter.

_Character Transforming unlocks my heart,_

When I character transform I can actually be just that person, with no doubts.  
Not split into different characters, or be bothered by how others want me to be.

_Don't leave me, everyone,  
__I wanna be with you, okay~? Forever!_

My friends keep me from losing myself…  
I want them to be there forever.

_Crying and laughing, there's another me!  
__Soon it'll give me energy!_

When I'm showing how I feel, it's another me.  
Sometime soon I hope that it'll give me the energy and courage to be true to myself.

_Hey, whenever I'm with you,  
__HOP STEP JUMP!_

Occasionally when I'm with my friends, I act cute, like Ran.

_Because you're right here with me,  
__DREW DRAW DRAWN,_

Because they're here with me I'm not afraid to be artistic, like Miki.

_Someday, when we're together,  
__CHIP SYRUP WHIP!_

Sometimes, I even cook for them, like Su.

_One more time, help me unlock my heart!_

My friends are there for me. They're the ones who I unlock my heart for.

_I love everyone here, all of you,  
__I wanna be next to you, okay~? Love you!_

I love everyone. Yes, everyone. Ok, maybe not Gozen, or Easter… But… Yeah.  
And I wanna stay with them. Forever.

* * *

**Sasha: Sorry gtg i updated late cant update at shcool am at home sorry this is crap bye**

**All: R/R!**


	9. Dokuritsu Joshi de : Independent Girl

**Sasha: Yeah, I'm Sasha. Hi.**

**Amu: DEPRESSING! Why are you just uploading random stories you made from songs?**

**Sasha: Cos i feel like it**

**Amu: Riiight...**

**Rima: This is about Amu being depressed and Tadase being a bad person.**

**Sasha: Oh, btw I'm planning on making this story a bunch of Amuto/kindaTadmuish/just Shugo Chara mini stories that all link in together. **

**Amu: You mean one shots**

**Sasha: But it's not a one shot!**

**Amu: -.- I'm sorry about her idiocy**

**Sasha: *glares* Amu no baka...**

**Amu: What she meant to say there was "I'm going to do stories like these of all the Buono songs, and then put them in chronological order. Meaning, if I put "Kokoro No Tamago" (the first Shugo Chara opening for those disgraceful Shugo Chara fans who don't know that) as a story about how Amu gives birth (Sasha: ohh, when you put it that way it sounds gross... Amu: SHUT UP! *strangles her*) to Miki, Ran and Suu~ (^o^) that will be first."**

**Sasha: That made almost no sense...**

**Amu: Key word there is "ALMOST"**

**Sasha: Disclaimer...**

**Amu: Sasha doesn't own Shugo Chara...**

**Rima: What happened to me?**

* * *

**R****IMA's POV**  
_Hey, open up your eyes  
Such tears? No matter who it was that made you cry,  
If that person really loved you  
Surely he wouldn't do all those dreadful things?_

Amu, open your eyes, stop crying.  
Even if it was him who did it.  
If Tadase really loved you, he wouldn't do those things, would he?

_It's strange  
Without realizing, you're being toyed with by someone,  
Like the clothes you wear, even your hair colour,  
Being so obedient like that._

Amu. Where is the person you used to be? You changed your style, even  
your hair colour for him.  
Why are you so obedient?

_Love is always said to be blind,  
is like a bad medicine  
But true love shouldn't be that painful,_

So you say love is blind, that it's a bad tasting medicine.  
I think you're blind. It's a poison. True love shouldn't be that painful.

_You must become an Independent Girl,  
Let me hear your voice,  
You're not just somebody else's possession,  
We must be Independent Girls,  
Hey, look over here,  
You should at least be able to decide yourself, How to live your life._

You have to be independent. You can't just rely on Tadase for  
everything. Before, you needed him as a friend, now if he doesn't notice the colour of your hair clip it's the end of the world.

Let me hear how you really feel.  
He doesn't own you Amu.  
Girls like us have to be able to decide on things, like how to live our lives.

_Laughing like a stupid girl,  
For you to become that low  
It's just not the real you,  
Hurry up and face reality  
_  
When he says something cruel, you laugh.  
You're trying to make him love you so hard.  
Amu, can't you see? That's not you.  
Hurry up and see the boy who loves you truely.

_Randomly checking your phone to see what you have to do next,  
As if you were some slave.  
It's not about the sadness_

You constantly check your phone to see if there's something from him.  
Like you were his slave.  
I understand that you're sad, but it's not about the sadness.

_We must be independent girls  
Hurry take it back,  
I am sure that the answer you came up with it the right thing  
We must be independent girls,  
You are you  
Our future, the one we decided ourselves, let's break through to it.  
_  
Amu. We have to decide on these things ourselves. Take back your life.  
What about the pervert you loved first? You haven't forgotten about  
him, have you?

What about your future? The one you wanted? Hurry up and take it.  
_  
_

_You must become an Independent Girl,  
Let me hear your voice,  
You're not jus__t somebody else's possession,_

_We must be Independent Girls,  
Hey, look over here,  
You should at least be able to decide yourself, How to live your life.  
_  
Please, I miss the person you used to be.  
Since you started hanging around him, you haven't been saying what you  
really feel.  
He doesn't own you.  
Decide on your future.  
I want my friend back...

Ikuto wants his strawberry.

* * *

**Rima: Get what I meant by depressing?**

**Sasha: Yeah I was totally sobbing by the end.**

**Rima: DON'T YOU DARE MAKE SUCH WEAK ATTEMPTS AT COMEDY! *reaches out to strangle Sasha)**

**Amu: *restrains Rima* QUICK! RUN!**

**Sasha: *runs and hides under table that magically happens to be there***

**Amu: Haha, you can stop now Rima, she's gone.**

**Rima: WHAT DO YOU MEAN STOP! I WASN'T JOKING!**

**Amu: Ohh, shi-takkii...**** sorry kiddies don't wanna ruin your minds... Also this fic is rated K+...**

**Rima: LET ME GET MY HANDS ON HER!**

**Amu: -.- see you next time on the drama that is my life.**


	10. I NEED YOU

**Sasha: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry it took soooo long to update this! I was a little sad because no one commented on the last chapter Honto No Jibun.**

**Amu: yesh she brooded for a week!**

**Sasha: *blushes* nonononono I didn't I SWEAR!**

**Ikuto: yeah she did.**

**Sasha: *ahem* anyways... here's a link to a random story that my friend AmuletHaruhi and I are writing. It was meant to be about my brother, but we kinda... went a little off track...**

** .net/s/6452855/1/RANDOM_CROSS_OVER_STORY_BY_ICHIGOAMU_AND_ME**

**Ikuto: yesh it is full of SHORT STACK and BUONO! and SHUGO CHARA and HARUHI SUZUMIYA and AYA HIRANO and FRUITS BASKET and FULL MOON O SAGASHITE and NEGIMA!**

**Sasha: yes. I read/watch Negima. DON'T JUDGE ME! **

**Amu: -.- well, this is about Ikuto after he goes somewhere... NOT GIVING AWAY PLOT LINES!**

**Sasha: I totally now own Shugo Chara and there is now going to be a whole new anime season about the other bits in the manga that weren't done in the anime. WHICH MEANS MORE AMUTONEESSS AND KUTAU AND RIMAHIKO AND YAIRI!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

_The setting sun was terribly bright  
As I fought back my desire to cry,  
A world without you would be  
What kind of world?_

The stupid setting sun is too bright. It's not helping me stop my tears.  
I wish he didn't have to leave… but he needs to look for his father.  
A world without Ikuto…what would that be like?

_I'm not good with "Goodbye"  
I prefer the words "See you later"  
Even if we'll never meet again_

I'm not good with goodbye Ikuto. Matane, see you later, that would be so much better, Even if it's not true and we'll never see each other again.

_It's impossible to forget you, but,  
I don't want you to become a memory either,_

Ikuto… I can't forget you, no matter how hard I try.

_I NEED YOU  
I suddenly fell in love with you,  
But I couldn't suddenly hate you,_

I need you.  
Yes, I realised it about a month ago, just before we found out the truth about the embryo. It was just suddenly there.  
But… I can't make it suddenly gone.

_I NEED YOU  
The worst way of loving,  
I couldn't get all of my feelings across,  
I'm sorry._

Do I need you?  
I realise now, so full of pain, that this is the worst way of loving, the way where you can't get all your feelings across, no matter how hard you try.  
I'm sorry Ikuto.

_Just seeing the amount of mail made me happy  
Just seeing the amount of mail made me want to meet you  
Starting tomorrow, seeing the mail will make me want to cry,_

Going through my texts I feel a pang. The ones you sent me two days ago are still there.  
I remember how confused I was… and strangely, how happy I felt.  
Just seeing them made me want to meet you.  
If they're there tomorrow, seeing them will make me want to cry.

_Things like my memories, and these feelings,  
If they vanish from my heart,  
Surely the loneliness will also go,_

All these painful memories and feelings… there are so many…  
I wish they were gone… If they were to vanish from my heart, would the loneliness also go?

_As long as I know that you exist somewhere  
I can do my best to keep living on,_

Ikuto…As long as I know you exist somewhere I can do my best to keep living, no matter how much pain there is. I can survive it if you are out there.

_I NEED YOU  
No matter how many tears I shed  
I can still become happy, I know it,_

Ikuto.  
No matter how many tears I cried over you, I can still become happy, right…? Right?  
I'm not so sure anymore…

_I NEED YOU  
I'll love you forever,  
If you're here and if you're not, always._

I've discovered my true feelings.  
I'll love you forever, if you're here, if you're not. Always.

_On that day,  
I suddenly fell in love  
But I couldn't suddenly hate you_

That day…

Why did it have to happen? Since yesterday when I found out it feels like I'm forever falling into a pit of darkness.

_I NEED YOU  
The worst way of loving,  
I couldn't get my feelings across,_

It's the worst feeling ever. Why couldn't I get my emotions across?

_I NEED YOU  
No matter how many tears I shed  
I can still become happy, I know,_

I know I need you. There's no doubt about it.  
All those tears… Can I become happy again?

_I NEED YOU  
I'll love you forever,  
And I'll think that whether you're here and even if you're not._

Yes. You wouldn't like me to be sad, so I'll try not to be.  
I am finally accepting my feelings.  
I'll love you forever, if you're here, and even if you're not.

Ikuto.

* * *

**Sasha: yeah hope this was okay... can you guys tell me which chapter is your favourite so far? Because I'm thinking of entering one in a competition..!**

**Amu: uh huh. Yeah. Whatever.**

**Sasha: *curls up into ball and cries* I'm feeling really dehydrated, tired, stressed and depressed at the moment. LEAVE ME ALONE AMU**

**Erica: YEAH AMU! STAY AWAY FROM IKUTO!**

**Sasha: WHAT!**

**Ikuto: ohh do I sense ladies fighting over me .**

**Sasha: ... perhaps...**

**Sasha: PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE_ R&R **


End file.
